Su primer beso
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Mabel y Pacifica hablan sobre el primer beso de Dipper.


Mabel y Pacifica se encontraban en la cocina. Sentadas en la mesa del comedor, bebiendo los vasos de jugo que fueron a buscar mientras Mabel hablaba animadamente, hasta que surgió el tema del primer beso de Dipper.

— ¿Dipper ya dio su primer beso? —Cuestiono exaltada Pacifica sin poder evitarlo ante la declaración de Mabel.

Ella asintió efusivamente y mirándola suspicazmente. Pregunto: ¿Por qué te sorprendiste tanto? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta?

Pacifica desvió la mirada con leves sonrojos en sus mejillas.

— Me sorprendí porque no creí que tu hermano ya lo había dado —Contesto lo más desinteresada que podía interpretar, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los celos.

—Umm —Dijo pensativa.

— ¿Y quién fue? —Pregunto al notar que ella comenzó a ignorarla por Pato que llego junto a ella.

— ¿El primer beso de Dipper? —Asintió— Te gusta ¿No es así Pacifica?

Al oír esa pregunta, inevitablemente las mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata, calentándose.

— ¡No! —Mintió— ¿Fue Wendy? —Interrogo luego de un rato, más calmada. Ya que era un hecho público que a Dipper le gustaba Wendy.

— Pero, entonces si no te gusta —Empezó dubitativamente— ¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

— No es interés, es curiosidad y ya dime Mabel ¿Quién fue la chica que beso a _mi_ Dipper?

— ¿Mi Dipper?

— ¡Dipper! ¡Solo, dije Dipper! —Exclamo Pacifica sintiendo los nervios a flor a piel. Mabel alzo una ceja mientras la miraba sospechosamente.

— No fue una chica —Declaro a los segundos.

— ¿Qué? —Articulo atónita— No me digas más, seguramente fue una de las criaturas extrañas de Gravity Falls ¿Fue un unicornio? ¿Una sirena?...

— Un tritón.

— ¿Un tritón? —Repitió sintiendo que su ceja temblaba— ¿Beso a un tritón? ¿Su primer beso fue un tritón?

— Sí y el mío también. Se llama Mermando.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? —Dijo— Sé que son gemelos y es comprensible que compartan cumpleaños, pero también... ¿Su primer beso?

Mabel asintió.

— Hasta tengo una foto ¿La quieres ver? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta, se levantó de la silla, sacando a Pato de su regazo— Sabes, le salvo la vida, se estaba ahogando en la superficie, pero Dipper le dio respiración boca a boca.

— ¿Respiración boca a boca? —Cuestiono— ¿Pero no necesitan agua?

— Ah sí, sí, le traspaso agua bebiendo anteriormente de una botella.

— ¿Y por qué no le dio Dipper al tritón beber directamente de la botella?—Hablaba de una forma bastante incrédula— Solo tenía que verter el agua en su boca— Añadió en un hilo de voz.

— ¡Oh! No lo habíamos pensando. Seria los nervios del momento porque tampoco nos dimos cuenta de rodarlo por la orilla del lago que estaba solo a unos metros.

— ¡¿Estaban cerca de una orilla que daba a lago?!

Pacifica ya no comprendía nada, la cual le daban ganas de querer tirarse de los pelos. Al oír su lógica.

—Eh… bueno...— Empezo Mabel al ver a Pacifica, quien parecía que estaba a punto de agarrarle un ataque— Espérame un momento que ya traigo la foto —Repuso yéndose de ahí hacia su habitación. Entretanto Pacifica veía la puerta donde se había marchado sin poder creer la historia del primer beso de Dipper.

...

Stan que había oído todo, desde el living donde se encontraba mirando televisión, se reía internamente ya queriendo ver a su sobrino para preguntarle sobre ese tema.

Y lo vio bajando las escaleras rápidamente junto a Mabel.

— ¡Ya dame la foto, Mabel!

— ¡No! ¡Es mía! —Gritaba aferrándose la foto a su cuerpo. Al ver que su hermano estiraba sus brazos en un intento de quitársela.

— No te dejare que se la muestres a nadie —Repuso provocando que Mabel se choque con la baranda.

— No se la voy a mostrar a nadie. Se la voy a mostrar a Pacifica —Le dijo llegando al final de la escalera.

— Eso es peor —Refuto.

Empezando a pelear por la titularidad de la foto. Dipper intentando arrebatársela y Mabel intentando protegerla. Llegando al living, quienes estaban luchando en medio de la televisión tapándole la vista al tío Stan.

— Es suficiente, no es necesario la descripción grafica —Dijo Pacifica, llegando hasta ellos— Ya me voy.

Con eso dicho se fue. Dejando a los dos hermanos inmóviles hasta que volvieron a pelear de nuevo por la foto. Sin dejarle ver nada Stan que los cuerpos de sus sobrinos.

— ¿Así que tu primer beso fue un tritón? —Pregunto de pronto su tío riéndose. Dipper enrojeció y luego fulmino con la mirada a Mabel.

— ¿Qué? Yo no se lo conté —Encogiéndose de hombros y Dipper seguía mirándola sin poder creer que su secreto personal haya salido a la luz por la bocaza de su hermana y las paredes delgadas de la cabaña del misterio.


End file.
